The present invention relates to theft prevention devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to theft prevention devices for folding scooters, skateboards, other personal transportation vehicles and their accessories.
School-aged children frequently use skateboards and, more recently, folding scooters for personal transportation. It is impractical to require students to carry a folding scooter or skateboard from classroom to classroom, most likely in addition to a backpack containing a full day""s supply of books. Folding scooters and skateboards also present a safety hazard if not properly stowed. For instance, the scooter or skateboard may be tripped over if left on the floor or underneath desks.
While transportation alternatives to the automobile, such as folding scooters, skateboards and inline skates, have historically been relied upon by children below the driving age, increases in traffic congestion, fuel costs and parking shortages, combined with an increased concern over environmental problems linked to motorized vehicles, have resulted in an increased use of these vehicles by older children and adults. The generally compact nature of folding scooters, skateboards and inline skates adds to their convenience but also makes them susceptible to theft.
Various devices have long been utilized in an attempt to prevent the theft of personal property. Theft prevention devices can be of a general nature, such as a combination of a chain, or a braided steel cable, and a lock, or can be of a very specific nature, such as an automobile steering wheel lock. Theft prevention devices are desirable in public places, especially schools, where personal property may be left unattended for substantial periods of time. An example of a general theft prevention device typically provided in schools is an enclosed locker paired with a key-actuated or combination-type lock. A standard locker has the advantage of being able to provide for the relatively safe keeping of a wide range of items; however, it may also be used for the undesirable purpose of storing dangerous objects, weapons or contraband.
Increasingly, concern over personal safety of students has so outweighed concern for protection of personal property that many schools have eliminated the use of enclosed locker facilities entirely. As a result, students are forced to keep their personal belongings with them in order to prevent theft. Thus, students may have to carry their books and other class materials with them throughout the school day. Additionally, the same disadvantages presented by enclosed locker use in public schools apply to their use at shopping centers, beaches, parks and other public places.
Preferred embodiments of the present securable hanger provide a theft prevention and storage device specifically for folding scooters, skateboards, and other objects, such as motorized scooters, skis and snowboards, for example. Such a hanger also may be utilized to secure other personal belongings, such as backpacks, helmets, protective equipment and the like. Preferred embodiments are capable of separately stowing both a folding scooter and a skateboard without necessitating adjustment of the storage device. This advantageously promotes ease of use, eliminates the need for extraneous adjustment pieces that may be lost or stolen, and allows for efficient utilization of space by conveniently providing generic parking for more than one type of personal transportation vehicle.
One aspect of the present invention thus provides a storage device for supporting either of a scooter and a skateboard. Each of the scooter and the skateboard includes at least a pair of spaced apart wheel assemblies and a deck portion at least partially extending between the wheel assemblies. The storage device includes a first portion defining a mounting surface and a second portion defining a first surface. The first surface is non-removable and non-adjustable with respect to the mounting surface. In addition, at least a portion of the first surface is spaced from the mounting surface. The storage device also includes a third portion defining a second surface, which is spaced from the first surface. The first surface and the second surface define a first space therebetween. The first space is configured to loosely receive the deck portion of the scooter and prevent the wheel assemblies of the scooter from passing therethrough. The first surface and the second surface additionally define a second space therebetween. The second space is configured to loosely receive the deck portion of the skateboard and prevent the wheel assemblies of the skateboard from passing therethrough.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a method of manufacturing a storage device for supporting each of a scooter and a skateboard. Each of the scooter and the skateboard includes at least a pair of spaced apart wheel assemblies and a deck portion at least partially extending between the wheel assemblies. The method includes providing a first work piece and processing the first work piece to form unitary first and second portions. The first portion defines a mounting surface and the second portion defines a non-removable first surface, which is non-adjustable with respect to the mounting surface. At least a portion of the first surface is spaced from the mounting surface. The method also includes providing a second work piece and processing the second work piece to form a third portion, which defines a second surface. The first work piece and the second work piece are connected in such a manner to permit the second surface to be selectively fixed in a closed position of the storage device such that the second surface is spaced from the first surface to define a first space therebetween. Additionally, the first space is configured to loosely receive the deck portion of the scooter and prevent the wheel assemblies of the scooter from passing therethrough. The first surface and the second surface additionally define a second space therebetween. The second space is configured to loosely receive the deck portion of the skateboard and prevent the wheel assemblies of the skateboard from passing therethrough.
A preferred embodiment of the secured hanger assembly does not contain any substantial enclosed area or comers in which larger objects, such as weapons or contraband, can be hidden. Additionally, the hanger may be used to securely store snow skis, or in conjunction with a chain or cable-type lock, to secure inline skates, helmets, protective padding and other items of personal property.
A further aspect of the present invention involves a method of mounting a storage device for securely retaining a pair of snow skis. Each ski has a ski body and a ski boot binding assembly connected to the ski body. The ski defines a fixed length from a rearward edge of the ski body to a leading edge of the binding. The method includes providing a storage device having a first portion, which defines a mounting surface, a second portion, which defines a non-adjustable first surface spaced from, and non-adjustable with respect to the mounting surface, and a third portion, which defines a second surface. The storage device has a closed position wherein the second surface is spaced from the first surface. The first and second surfaces are configured to loosely receive the ski bodies therebetween and prevent the binding assemblies from passing therethrough. The method also includes providing a substantially horizontal base surface and a substantially vertical surface adjacent to the base surface. The storage device is mounted to the vertical surface at a fixed height from the base surface such that the height is greater than the fixed length.
Other features of the present invention include that the preferred embodiments are easily manufactured, may be of a multiple unit assembly, provide durability and require little maintenance. Of course, each of the above-described features and advantages are not necessarily present in every embodiment. That is, some features or advantages may be exemplified in certain embodiments, while other features or advantages are exemplified in other embodiments.